Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ?
by ombrella-advadenia
Summary: Je suis de part ma naissance condamnée à suivre les traces du mal ... Je n'ai pas choisi, on me l'a imposé ... Mais, je cache bien mon jeu !
1. Chapitre 1 : prologue

**Voilà ma première histoire ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à J. **sauf** l'héroïne qui est tout droit sorti de mes rêves ! Attention, spoilers !**

**Bien qu'elle soit froide, hautaine et sans coeur, elle me plaît beaucoup ? J'espère vous surprendre au fil des chapitres, si toute fois vous auriez un commentaire ou une critique à me faire n'hésiter pas, elle sera la bienvenue et j'y répondrai...**

**Que tu sois futur fan ou de passage, merci et bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

**

Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ?

**Prologue :**

**Je vais essayé de vous raconter mon histoire.**

**Je suis une sorcière de 17 ans, grande, élancée, au teint de pêche, aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux vert émeraude.**

**Je suis née le 30 juillet 1980 à Cluj.**

**Une ville se trouvant sur le plateau de Transsylvanie non loin des Carpathes.**

**Ma mère qui était d'une santé fragile me mît au monde avec beaucoup de difficulté.**

**Dehors l'obscurité était zébrée d'une multitude d'éclair !**

**Signe que Merlin ne voyait pas ma naissance d'un très bon œil !**

**Mon père attendait avec impatience ce fils que le seigneur des ténèbres avait réclamé à ses généraux mangemorts.**

**« Pour la nouvelle armée » disait-il !**

**Des combattants hors pair ! Des tueurs !**

**Le hic ! **

**J'étais une fille à l'aspect plutôt fragile comme ma mère.**

**Mon père entra dans une colère, il en voulait énormément à sa femme !**

**Car, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donné un second enfant et mâle de préférence.**

**Mais au fond, il nous aimait à sa manière !**

**Juste après nous avoir embrasser ma mère et moi, il transplanta dans le repaire du maître des ténèbres.**

**Quand il revint le lendemain matin, il était marqué à vie par une longue cicatrice partant de sa tempe gauche jusqu'au dessus de la poitrine !**

**Le seigneur ne l'avait pas tué ?**

**Il avait été décidé lors de la torture que je serais élevée comme un garçon, sans aucune obligeance du à mon sexe.**

**Bien que le seigneur ai été vaincu un an après par un bambin à peine plus âgé.**

**Je fut quand même éduquée dés mon plus jeune âge aux techniques de combat, de duel et de torture que j'étais obligée d'accomplir.**

**J'avais développée dés lors deux personnalités.**

**L'une était douce et effacée, l'autre était sans pitié et sans cœur.**

**La seule personne qui avait vu mon vrai visage était ma mère ! **

**En aucun cas les autres ne devaient le voir !**

**Après la disparition du maître, mon père avait été arrêté comme mangemort.**

**Il avait été jugé puis relâché.**

**Il avait su prouvé qu'il agissait sous l'imperium et**** avait aussi divulgué certains noms de partisanslors des interrogatoires !**

**Il était donc libre !**

**Cinq ans après, il prenait la direction de l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang.**

**Ecole rendue célèbre pour avoir accueilli en son cœur l'un des mages noir de l'histoire Gellert Grindelwald vaincu lors d'un duel par le directeur actuel de l'école de Poudlard Monsieur Albus Dumbledore.**

**A 11 ans, j'étais donc rentrée au collège sous la direction de mon père.**

**Il ne supportait pas l'échec ? **

**Surtout venant de moi.**

**J'étais littéralement propulsée à la première place dans tout ce que j'entreprenais.**

**J'étais seule… sans amis.**

**Ils avaient tous peur de m'approcher.**

**Sans mère, puisqu'elle avait fermé ses yeux à jamais un an auparavant!**

**Ma vie était longue et monotone, jusqu'a ce que le tournoi des trois sorciers soit relancé.**

**Je ne pus être sélectionnée car trop jeune (14 ans).**

**Les concurrents devaient avoir 17 ans pour y participer.**

**Mon père partit avec une dizaine de ses meilleurs élèves de septième année dont le célèbre attrapeur de quidditch Viktor Krum.**

**J'étais restée à Durmstrang sous la surveillance des professeurs et des elfes de maison.**

**Il revenait quand ses obligations ne l'accaparait pas.**

**Je fus une des premières à connaître les noms des participants : **

**-Pour Beaux-Bâtons : Fleur Delacour.**

**- Pour Durmstrang : Viktor Krum.**

**- Et pour Poudlard : Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter( celui qui avait vaincu le maître).**

**Il était rentré en colère ! **

**Il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose puisque la marque le brûlait!**

**L'année s'écoula au rythme des trois épreuves.**

**La première fut un combat avec un dragon.**

**La seconde le sauvetage d'une personne « aimée » retenue prisonnière au fond du lac de Poudlard.**

**Et la troisième, découvrir la coupe dans un labyrinthe et éviter les pièges par différents sorts.**

**C'est lors de cette épreuve que tous se compliqua.**

**La coupe qui avait été transformée en portoloin fut remportée par les deux finalistes de Poudlard et à quel prix !**

**La mort pour l'un d'eux et du retour à la vie, du maître des ténèbres par le biais involontaire de l'autre. **

**Seul le sang d' Harry avait suscité l' intérêt du maître. **

**Mon père avait ressentit la brûlure mais n'avait pas répondu à son appel, signant son arrêt de mort. **

**C'est dans la nuit du 25 Juin , qu'il arriva dans nos appartements affolé !**

**Il n'était plus rien ! **

**La seule chose qui lui restait c'était moi, son unique enfant qu'il avait eu avec son unique amour !**

**Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait !**

**Après quelque minutes de silence, il me dit : - Nous devons fuir, Silistra !**

**En refusant de rejoindre le maître, je nous ai condamné tous les deux!…Et j'en suis navré !**

**Tu devras te caché car vu ton éducation, tu seras obligée d'enrôler son armée et je ne pense pas que se soit ton choix ?**

**Je sais depuis des années que tu n'es pas ce qu'on a essayé de te faire devenir !**

**Je retourne à Poudlard demander de l'aide à Albus ?**

**Sûr ce, il me prit dans ses bras, chose à laquelle je n'avais eu droit jusqu'à présent !**

**Adieu mon enfant, si Merlin le veut , nous nous reverrons !**

**Voilà comment moi, Silistra Karkaroff, fille du mangemort repenti déserteur Igor Karkaroff me retrouvait seule pour affronter mon destin.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Les Lettres

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de " Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ? ".**

**J'espère qu'il est dans la lignée du premier et qu'il vous plaira ?**

**Je suis bien obligée de vous annoncer que tout les personnages appartiennent à J. , l'unique. **

**Toutefois, l'héroïne est de moi et je vous certifie qu'elle est bien telle qu'elle est " une double face" ?**

**Attendrissante ! Ne vous fiez pas au apparence, c'est une tueuse !**

**BONNE LECTURE !****Chapitre 1 : Les lettres...**

* * *

L'aube du 26 Juin 1994 arriva avec le vol de deux hiboux !

Le premier était de Voldemort en personne m'annonçant la capture de mon père et me sommant de le joindre sur le champ.

Le second de Dumbledore, lui m'invitait à joindre Poudlard au plus vite.

Tous deux avaient prévu des portoloins, Voldemort le médaillon de ma mère que mon père ne quittait jamais me prouvant par la même occasion sa capture.

Et un timbre poste pour Albus.

Le choix était dur, la liberté où la soumission ?

De toute façon avais-je le choix ?

Non, c'était mon père , je ne suis pas lâche !

J'ai conscience de mon héritage !

Arrivée dans l'antre de Voldemort, je fus encerclée par une dizaine de mangemorts.

Mais à quoi pensaient ils ?

Je n'étais pas venue les défier !

Mais bien pour plaider le sort de mon père, si il restait une dernière chance.

Le maître se dirigea vers moi en glissant sur le carrelage.

Je ne montrais aucun signe de peur bien trop habituée à ce jeu. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait !

Je senti directement son intrusion dans mes pensées, mais étant une bonne occlumente, je ne laissais que quelques brides de ma vie sans importance.

Après qu'il se soit repu d'une partie de mon existence, il donna l'ordre à un de ses partisans d'aller chercher le traître.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce et qu'on le jeta à mes pieds, je ne le reconnu pas tous de suite tellement il était différent de la veille !

Je crois qu'il avait pris dix ans en un nuit !

Il avait le regard vide comme si il n'existait déjà plus!

Un nombre important d'endoloris peut parfois produire les mêmes effets qu'un baiser de détraqueur !

Le maître me regarda et m'ordonna de jeter l'impardonnable suprême.

Je ne pouvais bouger !

Avait-il une chance pour que se soit un test ?

Afin que je lui prouve mon dévouement ? Une décision devait être prise et le temps pressait ! Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité mon père me lança un dernier regard rempli de tristesse avant qu'il ne sombre dans les limbes de l'oubli.

En bon petit soldat je levai ma baguette et lançais non pas mon premier advada kedavra mais bien le dernier, enfin je l'espérais!

Car en exécutant se parricide , je me condamnais à la damnation éternelle .

Aucun repos ne me serait accordé!

Plus un seul mot ne franchit ma bouche car à ce moment j' était la froide et sanguinaire Sinistra Karkaroff qu'ils avaient façonné.

Voldemort jubilait !

Il avait devant lui la femme de ses rêves !

Une jeune femme, pas encore sortie des affres de l'adolescence et qui ce comportait déjà en une vrai tortionnaire dépourvue de sentiment . Elle n'avait pas besoin « d'amour », dommage qu'il avait d'autres projets pour elle ?

Elle devrait par tous les moyens approcher Potter pour le séduire, l'affaiblir et lui voler son bien le plus précieux , c'est-à-dire son amour.

Elle avait carte blanche.

Après, il pourrait envisagé dans faire sa reine et peut-être lui donnera-t-elle un héritier!

Une reine sans cœur et sans remords ! « c'était le pied ».

Il l'a renvoya chez elle.

Je n'avais pas encore 14ans et venais de lancer un impardonnable sur mon père.

Il me fallut une semaine de recueillement et de ressourcement enfuie dans les montagnes des Carpathes pour enfermer à tous jamais le chagrin dans mon cœur.

La deuxième semaine de Juillet, j'utilisais le portoloin de Dumbledore avec l'espoir qu'il était encore actif !

J'atterris dans son bureau et je lui soumettais une seule requête.

Monsieur, je suis Silistra Karkaroff.

Je viens vous demander votre protection !

Me l'accordez-vous ?

Voldemort a tué mon père et je suis en danger !

Après un temps de réflexion le couperet tomba.

J'étais envoyée à Beauxbâtons pour « entente cordiale ».

J'acceptais trop contente de ne pas être en contact avec le survivant.

De tout façon, l'amour n'était pas pour moi ?

Au mois de Septembre, je fus envoyée en France sous la direction de Madame Maxime pour y passer ma cinquième et sixième année scolaire.

Tous se passa à merveille !

Mes 15 et 16 ans furent des années de pure liberté.

Je pouvais être moi à tous moment sans devoir jouer un rôle toute la journée !

Mais comme tout a une fin celle-ci s'annonça la dernière semaine d'août avec la lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard? Pendant deux ans, j'avais eu le loisir de vivre ma vie et il était clair que jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à Harry Potter.

Ma décision prise, je quittais la France pour l'Angleterre

Ce que j'appréhendais depuis deux ans venait de se mettre en route!…


	3. Chapter 3 : L'appel de la bête

**Vous savez que tout les personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling .**

**Sauf Silistra Karkaroff qui est née de mon imaginaire... L'histoire se met petit à petit en place, vous savez qu'elle est une arme façonnée pour servir et obéir Lord Voldemort, qu'elle a déjà tué et que quoi qu'il advienne elle recommencera...**

**Mais dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir un secret qu'elle cache depuis sa naissance ? **

**Plus personne n'est au courant, les morts restent muets ****!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'appel de la bête...**

La répartition des élèves de première année et la mienne en cette soirée du premier septembre 1997 se déroula à merveille.

J'étais bien acceptée par les serpentards étant donner mes origines et la protection non négligeable de Drago Malefoy préfet en chef.

Bien sûr, au début c'était pour m'épinglé à son palmarès.

Mais après une discussion assez houleuse, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce point , nous ne serions jamais des amants mais pourquoi pas des amis!

Pour les autres maisons, c'était une autre affaire, je n'existais pas ou presque !

Quelques serdaigles et poufsouffles avaient bien essayés de sympathiser mais devant ma froideur, ils reculaient !

Les griffondors n'avaient même pas essayés et ils se disaient courageux???

Pourtant, nous avions trois cours en commun tels que potion, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique.

Lors de ses cours, j'avais bien remarqué leurs regards tantôt méprisant, tantôt concupiscent.

Même le « survivant » jouait ce petit jeu et ça ne me plaisais guère, j'aurais préféré son indifférence.

Tous sentiments nous conduiraient à l'inévitable !

Si un jour il y avait un « nous » obligatoirement l' un de nous en souffrirait et je savais lequel !

Deux semaines après la rentrée lors d'un petit déjeuner, j'écoutais quelques serpentard comploter contre un groupe de griffondor quand un hibou grand duc se posa devant mon assiette.

Qui pouvait bien m'écrire?

Je décrochais la missive en récompensant l'hibou d'un boût de pain traînant sur la table.

Son travail fini, il s'envola.

J'ouvris le parchemin, l'écriture m'était inconnue ?

C'était une belle écriture calligraphiée dans une encre carmin !

Mais dés le début de la lecture mon regard s'assombrit !

Comment osait-il?

_Ma chère,_

_N'oubiez pas qui est le maître ?_

_Vous devez me servir ! _

_Votre mission doit être couronnée de succès ! _

_Il serait triste que vous subissiez ma colère car elle n'aurait d'égal que votre trahison._

_L.V_

J'incendiais ce message d'un coup de baguette.

Qu'allais-je faire?

Si je ne séduisais pas le survivant, je mourais où pire!

Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette nuit tragique où il m'avait regardé avec lubricité, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

Avais-je envie de mourir où de finir l'esclave sexuelle du monstre ?

A choisir entre un beau jeune homme en pleine santé et un mort ambulant.

Il n'y avait pas photo !

J'allais séduire Harry !

Comment ? J'en n'avais aucune idée ?

Un point était clair, il était hors de question d'en tomber amoureuse !

L'amour n'était pas pour moi !

N'allais-je pas le protèger par la même occasion ?

Convaincue de mes idées, je respirais un peu bruyamant !

- Des ennuis ? Me dit Drago.

Ce son réveilla ma colère, je tournais la tête dans sa direction en me levant s'en lui répondre.

Je quittais la salle sous des regards perplexe!

J'avais besoin de me défouler, d'extérioriser cette colère!

Mes pas me dirigea non pas vers les cachots mais bien au dehors et pas n'importe où directement aux abords de la forêt interdite !

Je me retournais et observais les alentours.

Personne ne me verait rentrer dans ce lieu interdit et tant redouter?

Je me dirigeais vers le premier bosquet et me dévêtis.

Je rentrais plus profondément dans la forêt, nue comme un ver !

Je pouvais enfin libéré la bête qui sommeillait en moi !

Voyez-vous l'un de mes terribles secrets est celui-ci !

Un « cadeau » dont je me serais bien passée.

Je rigolais toute seule à la simple évocation des mots suivants…Sang pur… Je n'étais pas si pur que ça ?

Une tare où une malédiction remontant à cinq générations du côté maternel s'insinuait dans mes veines !

Cinq femmes toutes soumisses à la bête!

Qui ne pouvaient donné naissance qu'à des filles .

Privant leur époux d'une descendance.

Mon père avait longtemps espèré et crus qu'elle m'avait épargné en s' arrêtant à ma mère, l'affaiblissant par la même occasion.

Sa santé avait décliné le jour ou elle avait refusé de la laisser sortir!

Quand à moi, les premiers signes remontent à la petite enfance.

Trois de mes sens s' étaient hyper développés, la vue, l'ouie et l'odorat.

Depuis, j'avais acquit les deux autres !

J'avais bel et bien hérité de cette hérédité.

Mais nous avions une particularité, nous pouvions nous transformer quand nous le voulions et non pas à l'appel de la lune !

Mais pour garder cette spécificité, je ne pouvais mordre qui que se soit !

Le goût du sang frais et chaud m'était interdit !!!

Je devais me contenté de chasser ces proies s'en les achever.

Je me délectais simplement de leur peur.

Ma transformation était à présent terminée.

Si quelque un venait à m'apercevoir, maintenant !

Il ne verrait qu'une lycanthrope aux yeux émeraude prête à chasser !


	4. Chapitre 4: Rapprochement entre ennemis

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ? **

**Tous les protagonistes sont sortis de l'imaginaire de Madame Rowling sauf Silistra Karkaroff qui est en quelque sorte mon Bébé !**

**Je remercie tout les lecteurs d'ici où d'ailleurs !**

**Assez de blabla et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement entre ennemis...

Deux questions me revenaient en boucle : Comment allais-je rencontrer l'élu et surtout comment le seduire ?

C'est pour cette raison que je rendais souvent visite à Drago !

J'avais l'espoir d'y rencontrer le survivant où un de ses amis!

Puisqu'il partageait les appartements préfectoraux avec la séduisante Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger.

Ca n'était juste qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne se rencontre.

Hermione et Drago se toléraient d'avantage étant donnés qu'ils effectuaient énormément de tâches en commun.

Les jours s'écoulaient sans aucun résultat .

Mais lors d'une de mes visites nous fûmes enfin présentées.

Une discussion entraîna une autre et nous nous rendîmes vite compte que nous nous apprécions énormément !

Nous avions de nombreux point en commun et nous nous acceptions telle que nous étions !

N'étais-ce pas ce que Dumbledore voulait, le rapprochement des maisons ?

Drago nous avait avoué son refus de devenir mangemort comme son père et la joie qu'il avait éprouvé de pouvoir enfin penser par ses propre moyens, de pouvoir choisir tout simplement !

Mais aussi ses craintes face à son avenir !

Quand sa trahison serait déclarée, il deviendrait un traître à son sang ! Donc un ennemis a abattre !

Hermione de son coté avait discuté longtemps avec se amis de « l'AD » sur ses espoirs,ses doutes et ses envies…

Elle avait fini par les persuader qu'une rencontre ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, l'entendre eux même ne pouvaient que les renforcer dans leur combats commun.

C'est-à-dire la destruction du lord noir !

Après plusieurs tentions et explications, une paix fragile fut instaurée.

Drago et moi avions incorporés les rangs de l'AD.

Les duels et l'apprentissage des nouveaux sorts nous fatiguaient et nous encourageaient à poursuivre notre quête.

Douze jours avant Halloween, je reçu une seconde lettre le Voldemort.

Il était très en colère !

D'après ses sources je n'étais toujours pas avec le survivant et si je persistais dans mon entêtement, j'allais le regretté.

Il prévoyait de lourde représailles.

Il était évident qu'un espion circulait parmi nous !

Mais qui ?

Sûrement un serpentard enfant de mangemorts et peut-être mangemort lui-même ?

Je devais doubler ma vigilence et rester sur mes gardes !


	5. Chapter 5 : L'inévitable

**Bonjour ! **

**Un petit chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ?**

**Avant de débuter la lecture quelque précisions : - entre ** pensée de Voldemort.**

**- Les presonnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling sauf Silistra.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'inévitable...

Le 25 Octobre était un samedi et pas n'importe le quel !

Nous devions toutes, nous rendre à Pré au lard pour y acheter nos déguisements pour le bal d'Halloween.

Il était convenu que nous les filles irions ensemble d'un côté et que les garçons iraient du leurs.

La chasse aux meilleurs déguisements était ouverte !

Luna, Ginny,Hermione et moi étions dans le magasin « On ressemble toujours à quelque chose » .

Quelle enseigne ?

Ginny essayait une tunique égyptienne, Luna traînait au fond du magasin tandis qu'Hermione et moi étions concentrée sur le portique de devant, quand les pleures d'un enfant nous attirâmes vers les cabines d'essayage.

Elle était toute petite tenant sur son cœur un « doudou ».

Hermione s'agenouilla pour calmer la fillette.

D'une voie douce, elle lui posait différentes questions !

- Comment appelles-tu ?

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Où es ta maman ?

- T'es-tu perdue ?

Mais l'enfant ne répondait pas, elle se contentait de la fixé !

Peut-être ne l'a comprenait-elle pas ?

Mione se redressa et se tourna vers moi.

J'étais de dos puisque j'observais le magasin à la recherche d'un éventuel parents.

Elle toucha mon épaule en m'appellent et c'est à cet instant que l'enfant bondit pour l'agrippé au poignet afin de nous aspirées vers une destination inconnue !

Je m'en voulais terriblement car j'avais les sens en éveil et nous étions bêtement tombées dans un piège !

Nous avions atterris dans la vaste salle que malheureusement, j'avais visité trois ans au paravent.

Voilà deux jours que nous étions enfermées.

Nous n'avions eu aucun signe de vie de nos ravisseurs ?

Seul, un elfe avait déposé de l'eau que je m'étais empressé de renverser, au grand désespoir de Mione !

- Silistra ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, me dit-elle ?

- Elle était sûrement empoisonnée ! (et elle l'était!)

Hermione tournait en rond !

- Que nous veulent-ils ?

Et pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ?

- Mione, assieds toi !

Tu me donnes le tournis !

- Oh…Sili ' comment peux-tu rester si calme ?

Elle m'avait rejoins sur le lit.

Je lui pris les mains et la regardais droit dans les yeux…Je devais lui dire , le temps pressait !

L'instant présent était plus judicieux car ils arrivaient!

- Mione… Tous ce que tu vas voir où entendre est faux !

Fais moi confiance, s'il te paît !

Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant ce que je lui disais ?

Je ne pouvais la blâmer !

Je l'avais lâchée précipitamant et m'étais dirigée vers le fenêtre.

Dehors, la nuit avait étalé son manteau noir, un brouillard épais montait du sol pour acceuillir leur maîtresse la lune tout en rondeur.

Elle ne m'attirait pas ?

La seule attraction qu'elle avait sur moi, était qu'elle déployait mes sens encore plus !

La porte s'ouvrit !

Je me retournais pour voir l'arrivant et je ne fus pas surprise de voir entrer Voldemort accompagné d'un de ses sbires les plus titré, Lucius Malefoy.

D'un simple geste le maître le chassa et il quitta la chambre d'un pas vif !

Hermione était blanche, ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude mais elle le fixait sans sourcillé.

Elle s'était levée à son entrée !

Brave petite griffondor…Courageuse face au danger.

Il ne la regarda même pas et ce dirigea directement vers moi avec un rictus mauvais.

*Elle avait bien grandi la petite depuis 3 ans !

Elle était plus qu'attirante !*

- Ainsi donc, tu oses outrepassé MES ordres !

Te crois-tu si forte pour me défié ?

Devant mon mutisme sa colère augmenta et il m'envoya un premier doloris.

Je ne bougeais pas trop habituée à en recevoir depuis mon enfance !

Le second puis le troisième se firent ressentir un peu car trois ans de « repos » sa compte.

- Je ne te ferais pas courbé l'échine ?…Bien !

Voyons si cette sang de bourbe est aussi douée que toi ?

Au premier doloris, Hermione se courba mais se redressa !

Au second, elle s'écroula , ce rattrapant de justesse au montant du lit !

Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je sentais la jouissance qu'il éprouvait à la faire souffrir… Oui, je devais jouer là-dessus !

Je ne pouvais pas la voir souffrir et encore moins mourir.

Elle était devenu en quelques semaines mon amie, ma complice et ma sœur de cœur.

Je m'approchais de lui et me glissais entre eux deux, déposant ma main sur sa poitrine à la recherche de son cœur que je sentis cogné de plus en plus fort ! Déroutant quand on sait qu'il n'en n'a pas ?

- Pardon…Si, je vous ai déçue !

Mais…Comprenez-moi !

Je dois donné à l'élu, si, il l'est ?

Ce que je réserve à l'homme que je désire ?

Je me serais bien fait vomir à ses mots !

Mais bon , nos vies en dépendaient !

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de repoussant, il était même doux ?

Étrange, car, je sentais le désir filtré chaque pores de sa peau, chaque respiration…Puis il me lâcha, me regarda et me gifla, me fendant la lèvre par la même occasion.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais sans aucune douceur, ses gestes était brutaux.

Il goûtait mon sang et ça lui procurait une extrême jouissance…

Faire l'amour avec lui ne serait qu'un long chapelet de douleur…

Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

Je désespérais presque quand on frappa à la porte, c'était Lucius !

Le maître me lâcha et j'en profitais pour regardé dans la direction d'Hermione.

Elle me regardait la main collée à sa bouche et les larmes coulant sur ses joues..

Elle retira sa main et murmura…Pourquoi ?

J'haussais les épaules et murmurais….Ma destinée….


	6. Chapitre 6: Que faire?

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre !**

**En cette journée de pluie, rien de mieux que de s'installer avec un livre ou devant son ordi !**

**J'allais oublier ! Les protagosistes de l'histoire appartiennet à J..**

**Sauf notre héroïne !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Que faire?**

**Sans un mots ils franchirent la porte nous laissant dans nos réflexions.**

**Hermione me regarda et se leva en chancelant.**

**Je n'osais bougé ! **

**Qu'allait-elle me dire ?**

**Rien…Elle ne me dit rien ! **

**Elle me serra juste dans ses bras.**

**J'écoutais les bruits !**

**Une bataille se déclarait au rez-de-chaussée !**

**Je relâchais notre étreinte pour lui dire que j'allais sortir de cette chambre, mais qu'elle devait y rester.**

**Si mes doutes se confirmaient, elle pourrait y laissé la vie…Moi, je ne risquais rien ou presque !**

**Je partais donc à la recherche de nos baguettes.**

**Elles nous étaient indispensable pour nous évader !**

**Mais pour le moment, je me contenterais de mes mains !**

**Elles me suffiraient pour l'instant ! **

**Les techniques de combats moldus n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi !**

**Mon père me trouvait toujours des nouveaux « maître » !**

**Ils étaient fières de m'enseigner leur discipline mais malheureusement pour eux quand je les surpassait, ils signaient leur arrêt de mort et bien sûr s'est moi qui devais s'en charger !**

**Je longeais les murs sans trop savoir où aller ?**

**Seul mon odorat et mon ouie m'indiquaient la direction à prendre !**

**J'arrivais devant un large escalier quand j'entendis un faible râle venant du couloir de droite !**

**Devais-je y aller ? **

**Oui, je m'avançais jusqu'à une porte que je poussais avant de pénétrer dans un petit salon.**

**Près de la fenêtre se trouvait une jeune femme couchée dans une mare de sang ! Son sang !**

**Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps son souffle et ses yeux étaient presque éteins et s'est dans un soubresaut qu'elle rendit son dernier soupir.**

**Je saisis sa baguette et dans un dernier regard pour la malheureuse, je quittais la pièce.**

**J'étais sur mes gardes ! **

**Pas de doutes possible sur l'être qui lui avait fait çà, son odeur était partout !**

**Baguette levée, je me dirigeais vers le couloir de gauche en prononçant des « Accio,baguette» !**

**Mais où les avait-il cachées ?**

**Plus, j'avançais dans le couloir plus il s'assombrissait !**

**J'allais faire demi tour quand mon attention fut attirée par de petit cliquetis derrière une porte !**

**J'ouvrais la porte doucement et découvrait une chambre obscure ou un immense lit trônait au centre, pas une seule fenêtre n'éclairait la pièce, seul quelques bougies disposée sur des appliques murale diffusaient une douce lumière ! **

**Je scrutais les lieux à la recherche d'un signe !**

**Là, sur un petit guéridon au pied du lit se trouvait nos deux baguettes.**

**J'entrais et je m'en n'emparais immédiatement !**

**Un froid s'insinua en moi ! **

**Je ne pouvais resté plus longtemps dans cette chambre…**

**Une étrange sensation s'aventurait dans mes veines pour enfin enserrer mon cœur.**

**Je compris que du chasseur, je venais de basculé en proie.**

**Les sens aux aguets, j'analysais les différentes options qui s'offrait à moi!**

**Je sentais la bête en moi trépigné d'impatience !**

**Je devais absolument récupéré Hermione et fuir !**

**Il m'épiait, j'en étais sûr !**

**Je marchais rapidement vers la chambre !**

**Il s'approchait, je devais allé plus vite !**

**Je courrais les dernier mètres qui me séparaient d'elle, en lui criant qu'elle m'ouvre ! **

**M'entendait-elle ?**

**La porte s'ouvrit et j'entrais en la repoussant pour refermer à toute vitesse cette faible protection !**

**J'étais acculée dos à celle-ci et je ne pouvais bougé! **

**Hermione s'était reculée près du lit et m'observait!**

**- Qu'as-tu?…Mais tu trembles !**

**- Nous sommes en danger , un loup-garou est en liberté dans le manoir !**

**-Mais, qui est-ce ?**

**Je la regardais s'inquiété pour cette bête et d'une traite je lui débitais ce que je savais !**

**- Je ne sais pas son nom et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ?**

**Je sais seulement que s'est un auror et qu'ils ont été capturés en mission !**

**- Ils ?**

**- Oui , ils étaient deux avant qu'il ne tue son collègue et ne s'échappe des geôles !**

**C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort est parti !**

**- Le pauvre !**

**- Mione c'est une bête ! Il n'a aucun sentiments !**

**Et vu le nombre de cadavre qui gît en bas, nous avons affaire un lycan de très haut niveau !**

**Voilà pourquoi, ils nous ont laissé ? Nous ne devions jamais nous en sortir !**

**- Tu te trompe Sili' ! **

**J'ai un ami qui regrette tous ce qu'il fait dans ses moments !**

**- Peut-être… mais nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet !…**

**MIONE, TRANSPLANE A PRE AU LARD IMMEDIATEMENT!!!**

**L'ordre avait claqué au moment où un hurlement se faisait entendre !**

**Nous étions prises au piège.**

**Mione pleurait et me suppliait en murmurant de transplanter avec elle !**

**Je lui fit non de la tête et lui répondait qu'il me suivrait n'importe où !**

**- Tu es folle, il ne peut pas transplané dans cet état !**

**- Je sais, mais, je suis devenue sa proie et je ne risque rien puisque je suis comme lui !**

**-Mais que dis-tu ? **

**On t'a droguée ?**

**- Non, je vais me transformé, mais n'ai pas peur ! **

**Tu ne risque rien , car, je me contrôle parfaitement !**

**J'étais en pleine mutation et Mione s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre pour s'échapper au cas où !**

**La porte vibrait sous les coups ! **

**Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là !**

**Maintenant , elle me voyait tel que j'étais et plus rien n'avait d'importance.**

**Allait-elle me jugé, me condamné ?**

**Elle me regardait et me sourit !**

**Je lui répondait d'un signe de tête.**

**Elle transplanta quand la porte sortit de ses gonds, me laissant seule avec l'ennemi !**

**Mais l'était-il ?…**


	7. Chapter 7 : L'appel des sens

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le sixième chapitre...J'espère qu'il vous plaira ?**

**Une rencontre ou plutôt une collision avec son double va irremédiablement changer sa destinée ! **

**Mais à quel prix ? ****En bien, rien n'est sûr ? **

**Attention ce texte comporte une scène suggestive ( pas de lemon pour le moment !!! ) **

**Je rapelle que les personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling sauf Silistra !**

**Je remercie Lilly pour ses reviews et l'encourage à poursuivre dans ce sens !!!! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ( j'ai corrigé les petites erreur...)**

Plus de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuse...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6: L'appel des sens ?

Je sentis sa truffe froide et son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Un mélange explosif qui titillait déjà mes sens.

Mais quand sa langue se déposa sur ma peau et qu'elle laissa sur son passage une douce brûlure, mon corps entier répondit à cet appel !

Une explosion naissait dans mes entrailles…Des vagues de chaleur m'enveloppaient et une bataille entre mon corps et mon esprit ce déclenchait!

J'étais plus préoccupée par ses sensations que par le danger qu'il représentait !

Pourquoi, fallait-il que ce corps me trahisse ?

Allais-je réellement perdre ma virginité aujourd'hui et dans cet état ? C'était bel et bien le point qui m'obsedait !

Pourquoi, fallait-il que l'on choisisse toujours pour moi ?

Deux prétendants en une seule journée !

S'en était de trop !

J'étais sur le point de me rebellé, lui dire…lui dire, quoi ?

Avec cet aspect , je ne pouvait parlé ! Pour la première fois, j'étais prisonnière dans ce corps ! Cela m'effrayais !

J'allais lui faire comprendre, mais comment ?

Par un geste doux ou brutal ? Qu'il faut être consentante pour passer à l'acte, quand amour, on doit accepter le refus de l'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter les avances de cet homme lycanthrope que je n'avais pas encore vu puisqu'il me tenait fermement allongée sous lui !

Mais, que faisait-il là ?

Je sentais ses mains remonter le long de mes hanches.

Qu'elle douce torture !

Il lèche mon épaule, je l'entends grogné, jappé de plaisir, puis, je ressens une petite douleur au niveau de l'omoplate gauche.

Il soulève la tête et se positionne près à …attraper ma nuque dans sa gueule pour assouvir ses plus bas instinct.

Voilà, je suis perdue !…

Une fraction de seconde après, il s'écroule sur moi, puis bascule sur le côté stupéfier par Hermione qui est revenue pour me ramener au péril de sa vie.

Pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je suis paralisée par une sensation de peur, de doute et d'exitation !

J'ai vraiment peur d'analyser ce sentiment !

Vite ! Me crie-t-elle !

Le sort ne dura pas longtemps !

Je tourne la tête et rencontre pour la première fois ce regard qui m'électrise toute entière.

Bonté divine un océan de lave en fusion m'observe.

Je pourrais m'y noyée, mais, je me lève et attrape ma baguette et ma cape.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me transformer.

Hermione est sur le point de m'attraper pour transplanter quand elle se tourne vers le loup étendu, elle cherche dans sa poche puis glisse dans l'une de ses pattes un bout de parchemin !

Je l'interroge du regard.

Elle me dit simplement en m'attrapant pour transplanter, c'est un des nôtres !

Nous atterrissons dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée.

Ça tombe bien, je pouvais finir ma mutation.

Mione y assistait émerveillée par mes caractéristiques.

Fatiguée, je revêtais ma cape.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler mais seul un affreux borborygme s'en échappa.

Je lui signifiait d'un geste notre départ.

Il était urgent de rejoindre au plus vite, le château.

Seul endroit où nous serions en sécuritées.

Chemin faisant , nous nous dirigions calmement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Pourquoi, me demanda-t-elle ?

- Parce que !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse !…

J'ai besoin de savoir pour mieux comprendre.

- Savoir quoi, Mione…

Que, je suis tributaire de Voldemort !

Que, bien que je sois en vie, je ne suis qu'en sursit !

Que, si il découvrait ma lycanthropie et mon entêtement à refuser ces missions, je mourais.

Non, je ne suis pas une mangemort mais bien une femme née et élevée pour le servir dans ses horreurs !

Veux-tu vraiment me connaître ? Pourais-tu seulement accepter ce que je te dirais ?

Non ! Et puis, je devrais certainement te tuer !

Il y a des secrets qui doivent rester à tous jamais enfuit !!!

Me comprends-tu ?

Je suis une bête dans tous les sens du terme et je t'ai déjà dévoilé un secret qui pourrait causer ma perte !

- Je suis avec toi, dit-elle !

- Avec moi… lui disais-je avec sarcasme ?

Même si, j'ai pour mission de séduire et de détruire Harry ?

Es-tu toujours de mon côté ?

Je voyait qu'elle combattais ses doutes à mon égard.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça.

Elle venait de gagné une amitié éternelle en me faisant confiance, je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

- De toute façon, je ne peux, ni ne veux lui faire de mal et je l'avais décidé bien longtemps avant notre rencontre !

Je l'apprécie énormément, mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse et ne me regarde pas comme ça !

C'est vrai…

Tu l'aime assez pour deux ! Non !

Hermione s'arrêta…Oui, je l'aime comme un frère !

- Comme un frère?…Menteuse !…

- Comment , le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai senti !

La quantité de phéromones que tu dégages quand il s'approche de toi , est impressionnante !

Elle ouvrait grand les yeux…

- Tu es capable de sentir ça ?

- Bien sûr ! …J'avais stoppé ma marche les sens en alerte et le poing serré sur ma baguette !

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait dans notre direction !

Bon ou mauvais, j'étais prête pour le combat…


	8. Chapter 8 : point de vue du loup

Bonjour !

**Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite de très bonne fête de fin d'année !**

**Amusez-vous bien mais soyez prudent !**

**Voici un chapitre intermédiaire, le loup aussi a droit à la parole !**

**Bon, inutile de préciser que les personnages appartiennet à Madame Rowling ! Si !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Point de vue du loup…**

**J'étais épuisé !**

**Normal, après une mission d'un mois dans la communauté lycanthrope d'Europe de l'est et la pleine lune qui serait à son apogée dans quelques jours !**

**Aucun accord n'avait été conclu, tout restait à faire, mais je ne baisais pas les bras !**

**Mon retour au 12 Square Grimmaud n'était pas attendu avant une quinzaine de jours.**

**La maison était vide de tout occupant et je pouvais donc en disposer à ma guise.**

**J'étais assis à la table de la cuisine savourant un simple morceau de pain avec du fromage, m'émerveillant du calme et de la solitude bienfaitrice que me procurait ce lieu…**

**L'arrivée de la pleine lune décuplait mes sens, la bête prenait le dessus tout en restant « humaine » pour l'instant !**

**D'ici quelques jours, je m'isolerai pour la laisser s'épanouir sans danger face à la seule maîtresse qui guidait ma vie, la lune…**

**Mais, c'était trop demandé ? **

**Un jeune auror répondant au nom d'Olivier Perkins entra en trompe dans la pièce.**

**Il était à la recherche d'un membre actif du groupe !**

**On venait de lui fournir des informations sur deux jeunes recrues mangemort susceptible de nous conduire à une « cache » où s'effectuait la torture et la séquestration des membres de l'ordre !**

**Ce n'était qu'une filature, repairer les lieux pour envisager une attaque dans le futur !**

**Nous n'en aurions que pour quelques heures, voir un jour ou deux ?**

**Dans les minutes qui suivirent nous espionnions ces deux hommes qui nous menèrent aux abords d'un manoir dans la campagne anglaise.**

**J'observais les alentours et nous avancions à pas de loup dans ce dédales d'arbres …**

**L'endroit était trop calme, pas un seul garde n'était de vigie ?**

**Ils n'attiraient tout simplement pas l'attention ?**

**Nous avancions toujours dans cette forêt quand nous franchîmes le champ de protection, la réalité nous rattrapait à grande vitesse.**

**Nous étions tout bonnement tomber dans un piège !**

**Une horde de monstre cagoulé surgit devant nous !**

**Nous étions acculés vers les portes de l'enfer…**

**Arrêtés, torturés puis jetés dans les cachots !**

**Je tournais en rond comme un animal captif, dans quelques heures, toutes les personnes se trouvant sur mon chemin périraient !**

**J'entendais encore résonner leurs rires sadiques quand ils nous avaient jeté dans cette cellule.**

**Ils savaient pertinemment ce qui allait ce passer ?**

**Perkins était étendu sur une paillasse , ils ne l'avaient pas épargné, ces blessures étaient si nombreuses que je m'étonnais qu'il soit encore en vie.**

**Cette odeur de sang égaillait mes sens mais n'était rien comparée à celle qui m'enivrait, m'envoûtait…Une odeur féminine, douce et pourtant bestiale…**

**Voilà ! La transformation est accomplie !**

**Le jeune auror n'avait pas souffert et j'étais sorti sans aucun problème de cette cellule.**

**J'errais dans cette bâtisse, éliminant tout obstacle se dressant entre moi et cette femme !**

**Le manoir était quasiment désert, quatre gardes gisaient dans les sous-sols, deux dans le hall d'entrée et un en haut de l'escalier.**

**Je me dirigeais vers un bruit qui m'attirait, j'épiais le moindre sons, une jeune femme cherchait dans une commode !**

**L'attaque fût rapide, elle était couchée à mes pieds, baignant dans une mare de sang, la carotide tranchée, j'allais l'achever quand j'entendis la source de mes envies s'approcher !**

**Elle déambulait vers moi à la recherche de quelque chose ?**

**Je l'entendais clairement bien qu'elle marche à pas feutré…**

**Un humain ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu ?**

**Je m'étais caché dans le petit bureau attenant à cette pièce, épier pour mieux cerner l'adversaire ?**

**Elle entra dans le salon et se dirigea directement vers la mourante.**

**Pas une seule parole ne fût prononcée et elle sortit précipitamment dans le couloir.**

**Le jeu pouvait commencer et en bon joueur, je lui laissait un peu d'avance !**

**Elle cherchait sa baguette ! C'est « accio, baguette » était prononcé avec une certaine dose d'énervement.**

**Elle bifurqua vers la gauche, dans une aile très sombre et sans hésiter, elle entra dans une chambre.**

**Elle était très belle, jeune, entre 18 et 20 ans, les cheveux noirs, une noble allure et une aisance à ce mouvoir dans n'importe quelle situation !**

**Elle ensorcelait le loup comme elle avait envoûté l'homme.**

**Elle dégageait deux fragrances, l'une humaine et l'autre…animale.**

**J'étais devant un aspect très rare de la lycanthropie !**

**J'en avait entendu parler lors de mon initiation, ça touchait exclusivement les femelles, un gène latent pouvait passé des générations sans ce réveiller…**

**Avait-elle déjà subit un « liage » ?**

**Dans ce cas, elle n'était plus accessible et devenait une congénère redoutable.**

**Un petit cri de joie à peine audible me sortit de mes pensées !**

**Je l'observais par l'interstice de la porte, elle était contente et contemplait deux baguettes qu'elle venait de récupérer.**

**Mais sa joie fût de courte durée, en un instant je la vis se figer et d'un pas souple quitter précipitamment la chambre ?**

**Je la suivais à bonne distance.**

**J'étais subjugué par le balancement de ces hanches !**

**Elle allongeait ces pas au fur et à mesure de notre progression ?**

**J'étais certain qu'elle savait que je la suivais ?**

**Je me délectais de ce jeu !**

**Arriver dans un couloir du premier étage, elle accéléra le pas et finit par courir en criant qu'on lui ouvre la porte ? **

**J'atteignais cette porte quand elle se referma brusquement !**

**J'entendais battre son cœur à travers cette fine séparation.**

**Elle devait m'appartenir et quoi qu'il advienne, elle serait à moi ?**

**Je l'entendait discuter avec une personne qui aurait du se trouver à Poudlard en ce moment ?**

**Que faisait Hermione avec une lycane dans un endroit pareil ?**

**J'arpentais le couloir !**

**Je devais ouvrir cette porte et le plus vite possible, à tout moment , elles pouvaient transplanter ?**

**Le loup que j'étais, la voulait comme compagne et l'humain tapis dans sa prison ne pouvait qu'acquiescer !**

**J'hurlais en défonçant la porte !**

**Elle se trouvait de dos face au lit, je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait une magnifique chute de reins humaine mais encore plus alléchante en **

**lycane !**

**Je m'approchais pour sentir sa nuque, elle frissonna et délicatement, je léchais sa peau si douce, nos corps étaient parcourus d'une multitude de décharge électrique remontant de nos reins !**

**Je la poussais sur le lit et l'emprisonnais en la couvrant de mon corps…**

**Elle s'était raidie et ne pouvait se rebeller ?**

**A 38 ans, il était temps que je prenne femme et fonde ma propre famille ?**

**Bien qu'elle soit jeune, la loi lycanthrope es très claire, la suprématie du mâle !**

**Il choisit, elle subit…**

**Il ordonne, elle obéit…**

**Le lycanthrope marque sa compagne avec un rituel ancien et strict, une fois marquée « la femelle » a deux choix, soit elle l'accepte en t'en que compagnon, soit elle se refuse à lui et devra le combattre au bout d'une année et périr…**

**En quelques sortes toutes les communautés se ressemblent, les lois sont faites par les hommes pour les hommes !**

**Je sais que certaines communautés ont abrogé cette pratique, autant du côté moldus que sorciers !**

**Heureusement, je ne me sens pas supérieur à ma compagne, loin delà ?**

**Je suivrais le rituel pour ne pas laisser passer ma chance, voilà tout ?**

**Je remontais mes mains le long de ces hanches si douce, elle frissonnait à ce passage et je recueillais ce signe de capitulation avec honneur !**

**Je léchais une dernière fois son épaule gauche avant de lui tracer le cercle**

**Lunaire et d'y apposer mon empreinte , signe qu'elle porterait à vie !**

**Je jappais de plaisir, aucun autre lycanthrope ne pourrait l'approcher maintenant ?**

**Je remontais ma gueule à l'hauteur de son cou pour l'emprisonner afin que j'assouvisse mon désir…**

**Mais je glisse sur le côté, stupéfixer par Hermione ?**

**Elle est revenue au péril de sa vie !**

**Je rencontre pour la première fois le regard émeraude de ma compagne, il brille de désir !**

**J'ai réussi mon liage mais pas la concrétisation de mon envie.**

**Hermione lui crie de se dépêcher, on sent la peur percer sa voie ! **

**Le sort ne dura pas ? **

**Je sens d'ailleurs les effets se dissiper, je vais pouvoir agir et l'attraper ! **

**Elles sont hors de ma vue, que font-elles ?**

**Elles auraient du transplanter depuis un moment déjà ?**

**J'entends des pas s'approcher et je sens qu'on me glisse un bout de parchemin dans une patte.**

**Elle dit simplement à ma compagne que je suis un des leurs ?**

**M'aurait-elle reconnu ?**

**Le sort s'est dissipé, je bondis pour l'attraper, trop tard, un « plop » sonore me prive d'elle…**

**Je serre les poings pour aussitôt en ouvrir un et me sentir aspirer par portoloin…**

**J'atterris dans une forêt, la nuit allait être longue ?**

**Hermione m'avait sauvé la vie.**

**Quand à ma compagne, j'allais très bientôt découvrir qui elle était et qu'elle était son nom ?**

**Après tout, j'avais douze mois pour en faire ma femme…**


	9. Chapter 9 : Une si petite confession ?

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour les fêtes !**

**J'espère que le chapitre précédant vous a éclairé sur une des coutume du peuple lyncanthrope !**

**Avez-vous deviné qui est le loup ? ( ce n'est pas compliqué ?)**

**J'emprunte quelques personnages à Madame Rowling pour mon plaisir et peut-être le vôtre ?**

**Dans ce chapitre, Silistra devra se dévoiler un petit peu ?**

**Chose très difficille ! **

**Il n'est jamais aisé de parler de soi, surtout quand on a beaucoup à cacher ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Une si petite confession ?**

**Une grosse voix résonna : - QUI VA LA !!!**

**- Hagrid, c'est vous ?**

**- Hermione !!! Miss, Karkaroff !!! **

**Mais, que faites-vous là ?…**

**Toute l'école vous cherche, vous nous avez foutu une de ses trouilles…Heu, pardon, une de ses peur !**

**Albus va être content ! **

**Il est à ce moment, en discussion avec les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.**

**- Hagrid… Nous devons les rejoindre au plus vite !**

**Viens, Silistra ! **

**Il est temps de tout raconter.**

**Je L'observais… **

**- En es-tu sûr ?**

**- Oui , et je ne te laisserais pas ! **

**A deux, nous serons plus fortes !**

**J'acquiesçais et resserais les deux pans de ma cape sur ma nudité.**

**Etais-je prête à dévoiler mes secrets?**

**Peut-être ?**

**Mais une infime partie qui ne pourrais me causer de tord.**

**Le s pires devaient à jamais rester enfouit en moi ! **

**Car aucun d'eux n'étaient près à l'entendre !**

**Hagrid, nous escorta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Il enserra Hermione dans ses bras et partit en se mouchant bruyamment …**

**Nous étions devant une gargouille hideuse sans le mots de passe !**

**Bien sûr, ce gros balourd ne nous l'avait pas communiqué.**

**S'en qu'aucune de nous n'ouvre la bouche la gargouille pivota afin de nous laisser passés.**

**Nous montions les escaliers et au fur et à mesure des éclats de voix nous parvenaient.**

**Le professeur Rogue était persuadé que nous avions péris !**

**- Je ne pense pas Séverus, dit Albus.**

**Nous avons de la visite !**

**Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles !**

**Entrez ! Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte !**

**Je suis enchanté de vous revoir…**

**Saine et sauve me semble-t-il ?**

**Hermione prit la parole. **

**Quand à moi , je restais en retrait.**

**- Nous avons été kidnappées par les sbires de Vol…Voldemort et Silistra nous a sauvé !**

**Albus n'avait jamais cessé de me regarder même, s'il l'écoutait attentivement. **

**Il me sondait ! **

**Après un bref instant, il prit la parole :**

**- Je crois que vous devez nous dire des choses Mademoiselle Karkaroff ?**

**J'acquiesçais ! **

**Voilà, nous y étions ! **

**Sans sourciller, je commençais ma longue tirade sur ma naissance, mon éducation et ma mission en omettant toute fois deux points, ma lycanthropie et ma capacité pour la destruction d'autrui.**

**Quand, j'eu terminé tout les regards étaient braqués sur moi.**

**Mais se n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore qui prit la parole, mais bien le professeur Rogue.**

**- Vous êtes donc la septième arme du maître !**

**- Vous les connaissez tous ?**

**- Certainement ! **

**N'oubliez pas que je suis un mangemort…repenti, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.**

**Ils nous avaient ordonnés d'enfanter, il y a maintenant 18 ans.**

**Huit couples mariés par la magie des anciens, indestructibles, seulement libérer avec la mort d'un des époux.**

**Aucuns d'eux n'avaient le choix ! **

**Ce fut le cas des Malefoy, Goyle, Krabbe, Zambini, Nott, Macnair, Lestrange et enfin vous les Karkaroff.**

**Le plus étrange est que vous soyez la seule fille ? **

**Tout les autres, on eu des fils !**

**- Mon père l'a payé cher !…**

**Nous sommes huit, mais, je n'en connaît que six et ils sont tous à serpentard.**

**- L'enfant des Lestrange est mort-né !**

**Nous pensions que l'histoire était tombée à l'eau mais nous supposions mal….**

**Surtout, si ce que vous nous avez racontés est la vérité, nous avons un gros problème !**

**Mais votre éducation et la leur diffère en plusieurs points.**

**Ils ont bien été élevé pour devenir de parfait mangemorts. **

**Mais, vous ?…**

**Il y a un plus…Il s'était tus et réfléchissait ?**

**- Je sais…Je suis différente ! **

**C'est ce qui plaît au maître !**

**Je devrais plutôt dire, ce qui l'attire, voyez-vous ! **

**Il me convoite depuis trois ans maintenant et je pense qu'il envisage de nous unir.**

**A ses mots, mon corps avait été parcouru d'un long frisson d'horreur, tandis, que les visages environnent viraient au blanc crayeux.**

**Le silence s'était installé.**

**Nous étions absorbés dans nos pensées. **

**Chacun réfléchissait aux meilleurs plans qui nous aideraient à nous en sortir.**

**-Minerva, pouvez-vous aller chercher Harry , s'il vous plaît ?**

**Il est le premier concerné et il me semble plus judicieux de le mettre au courant !**

**- J'y cours, j'y cours Albus….**


	10. Chapter 10 : Une ébauche de plan

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous poste le dixième chapitre.**

**Certains personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling d'autre son de moi !**

**Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon ainsi qu'une merveilleuse année 2010, remplie de fanfictions en tous genre pour les lecteurs et une d'une inspiration florisante pour les auteurs !**

**Sûr ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ?

Chapitre 10 : Une ébauche de plan…

Quand il arriva, il sauta au cou d'Hermione.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi , lui dit-il ?

Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit pour lui raconter brièvement notre enlèvement et la mission qui m'était assignée.

Il me regardait les yeux froids tout en tenant Hermione par la taille.

Qu'ils étaient mignons !

Ils formeront un très beau couple quand ils se décideront !

- Qu'allons-nous faire , me demanda-t-il ?

- Je le fixait à mon tour.

Que lui dire ?

C'est Hermione qui parla : - C'est simple, vous allez jouer un rôle!…

Faire semblant si vous préférez !

- Faire semblant ?

Mais t'est folle?…

Hermione, ce n'est pas avec Silistra que je veux être ?

- Bon écoute, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ni tomber amoureuse de toi !… Je lui avais presque crié dessus à la fin, tant il m'énervait !

Nous devrons simplement nous promener main dans la main et nous embrasser de temps en temps afin que certaines personnes nous voient ensemble !

Nous serons un couple devant l'ennemi et des amis dans l'intimité, d'accord ?

Je m'étais adoucit, après tout, nous étions tous d'eux involontairement impliqués…

Le plan bien que désuet était mis en place.

Ils ne nous restaient plus qu'a rejoindre nos appartements respectif ?

J'arrivais très tard dans la salle des serpentards, fatiguée, mais sur mes gardes car l'espion s'y trouvait !

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre !

Et oui, étant arrivée en dernière année, ils ne pouvaient me mettre avec les premières.

J'avais donc hérité d'une petite chambre attenant au dortoir des filles de septième.

J'entrais et refermais la porte avec un collaporta.

Je retirais enfin ma cape qui glissa le long de mes épaules en réveillant une douleur !

Je portais directement la main à l'épaule gauche et senti une petite boursouflure !

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir pour y voir une sorte de « tatouage », un cercle avec des ….« signes » ?

Mais, que représentait-il ?

Et , comment étaient-il arrivé ?

Un flash éclair me donnait la réponse.

L'ignoble individu !

Il m'avait marqué comme on marque le bétail !

Que signifiait ce signe ?

J'allais bientôt le découvrir et ça n'allait certainement pas me plaire ?


	11. Chapter 11 : Les rêves sontils des cauc

**Bonjour et bonne année !**

**Voilà, un petit chapitre qui ennuie notre héroïne ?**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus, lisez, svp !**

**J'emprunte quelques personnages à Madame Rowling et ce pour le bien de mon histoire !**

**Je ne touche aucunes rémunération pour cet écrit ?**

**Mes seuls plaisirs sont de l'écrire et d'être lue !**

**Merci à Lily et à Schrou pour leurs revieuws. Ca fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Les rêves sont-ils des cauchemars déguisés ?

Voilà, maintenant un mois que nous sommes revenues !

Un mois que je joue la comédie avec Harry !

Un mois que mes nuits se transforment en séances de tortures !

Je ne dors presque plus !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que toutes les nuits, je suis pourchassée dans mon rêve ou devrais-je plutôt dire mon cauchemar.

Il hante mon sommeil, nuit après nuit.

Il m'a ensorcelé !

Mais comment m'en échapper ?

Je ne sais pas qui il est ?

Je ne le connais que sous sa forme de loup.

Il me poursuit, me traque…

Je cours…

Plus vite…

Il est là !

Je sens son souffle sur mon épaule.

La marque qu'il m'a laissé vibre sous ses caresses venteuses…

J'accélère, il ne faut pas qu'il m'attrape ?

Je sais que je ne lui résisterais pas ?

Il a réussi, là où d'autres ont échoué !

Il a enflammé mon corps et mon cœur, pourvu qu'il ne le consume pas ?

Sans aucune honte mais pourtant terrifiée, je crie à mon esprit torturé et à cette conscience qui me fait parfois défaut …Que je désire et aime la bête !

Je ralentis…

Il arrive…

Soulève mes cheveux…

Embrasse la marque…

Je devrais le maudire pour ça ?

Je ne peux pas ? Je la trouve belle et désormais, elle fait partie de moi !

Je distingue maintenant un croissant de lune dans une sphère !

Je ne sais toujours pas se que ça représente ?

Il m'enlace…

Ce sont des bras d'humain !

J'observe ses mains et je frémis à l'idée de ce qu'elles pourraient me faire.

Je les caresse doucement…

Je vais me retourner et enfin voir l'homme.

Mais une voix m'en empêche…

Elle m'envoûte…

Insiste…

Mais que dit-elle ?…

Je tends l'oreille…

- Retourne où tout a commencé….

Je détiens la clé…

Nous sommes maudites de par ma faute…

Viens, vite !

Le temps t'es compté…

A ses mots tous deviens brouillard, un froid glacial m'englobe…

J'ouvre les yeux !

J'ai encore succombé au sommeil.

Mais cette fois, je sais où je dois aller.

Je me lève et me dirige tous droit vers le bureau du directeur.

Il est temps de lui dévoiler ma vrai nature puisque je dois retourné là-bas !…


	12. Chapter 12 : Le début d'une aventure

**Bonjour, voilà un petit chapitre !**

**Comme le titre l'indique , c'est le début de l'aventure ? Mais où la conduira-telle ? **

**Va-t-elle découvrir qui ce cache sous la peau du loup ?**

**Pour le savoir, facile ! Il suffit d'embarquer avec Silistra dans cette aventure !**

**Bien que l'histoire soit sortie de mon imagination, les personnages et certains lieux appartiennent à Madame Rowling !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ?

Chapitre 12 : Le début d'une aventure...

Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre.

Je devais retourner chez moi et le plus vite serait le mieux !

Mais, pourquoi ?

J'arrivais maintenant devant la gargouille, ésoufflée d'avoir couru.

Qu'elle était déjà le mots de passe ?…A oui, « violette »…Je montais et frappais.

- Entrez ! Me dit-il ?

Mademoiselle Karkaroff que me vaut ce plaisir !

- Et bien professeur…J'ai à vous dévoiler un secret me concernant et je pense qu'il pourrait vous choquer ?

Il a un mois, quand nous sommes revenues, je ne vous ai pas tous dit ?

Ce qui m'a permis de nous sauvez, Hermione et moi, c'est que j'ai la possibilité de me transformer en une bête !

- Vous êtes une animagi non déclarée.

- Non professeur…Je suis une lycanthrope avec une certaine particularité.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler ?

Il faut dire que la communauté lycanthrope reste discrète sur son passé, ses mœurs ?

En général, tous ce que nous pouvons lire dans les livres ne sont que des brides qu'ils ont bien voulu nous dévoiler ?

- Je ne serai vous répondre, je n'ai jamais été mordue ?

Je suis née comme ça, je ne dois pas attendre la pleine lune pour me transformer, il suffit que je le veuille ?

J' avais arrêter de parler afin qu'il assimile mes dires et que je puisse remettre mes propres idées en place !

- J' ai encore une chose à vous dévoiler…

Ce jour là, je me suis transformée car il y avait un autre loup-garou au manoir et c'est là que ça ce complique ?

C'était un mâle !

Depuis, il m'appelle !

- Il vous appelle ?

- Oui, lors de la pleine lune, je l'ai clairement entendu et ressenti.

Il se trouvait aux abords de la forêt interdite.

- Mais ? **Comment** en êtes-vous sûr ?

- J'y suis retournée depuis et son odeur y est partout…

Il a marqué son territoire !

Ce n'est pas tout…Je rêve de lui depuis un mois ?

Jusqu'à présent, je ne savais quoi faire ?

Mais maintenant, je le sais ?

Je vous demande la permission de quitter Poudlard pour un week-end.

Il est absolument indispensable que je retourne chez moi, au manoir Karkaroff.

- Etes-vous sûr de le vouloir ?

N'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? Vous serez seule ?

- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le choix et puis, les combat ne m'ont jamais effrayé ?

- Avez-vous réfléchis aux questions que votre absence pourrait provoquer ?

N'oubliez surtout pas votre mission ?

- Je ne l'oublie pas ?

Hermione pourrait prendre ma place auprès d'Harry sous mon apparence en public et ils s'enfermeraient le reste du temps dans les appartements préfectoraux.

Quand à moi , je prendrais son apparence et rejoindrais sa famille endeuillée par la mort d'un proche.

- Je vois que vous avez analysé toute les possibilités !…

Après un moment d'hésitation, il m'annonça le verdict !

- Bien, je vous autorise de quitté Poudlard ce week-end.

Mais, soyez extrêmement prudente !

Après un signe de tête et un remerciement, je quittais son bureau en réfléchissant quel stratagème j'allait élaborer pour convaincre Mione de prendre ma place auprès d'Harry.

Je savais qu'elle s'obstinait à cacher ses sentiments !

Elle était amoureuse et ce faisait du mal ! J'avais bien vu la tristesse dans son regard quand nous nous embrassions pour faire "semblant" ?

Je croie que ce jour là, elle n'a pas réfléchit ?

Mais ça allait changer, j'en faisait le serment !

Il me restais trois jours.

Je devais faire vite……


	13. Chapter 13 : A la recherche du passé

**Voilà le treizième chapitres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ?**

**Les personnages sont à Madame Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les glisser dans mon histoire.**

**Dans ce chapitre j'emprunte également des personnages de la mythologie nordique, Fenrir « le destructeur » et ses deux fils Skoell et Hati ont belle et bien exister mais j'ai toute fois changer leurs « destinées ».**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ?**

**Chapitre 13 : A la recherche du passé…**

**Le samedi matin vers 7 h 30, je quittais ma chambre pour rejoindre Hermione dans la sienne.**

**Nous y bûmes chacune notre polynectar confectionné et donné par notre cher professeur Rogue .**

**Après les quelques minutes nécessaire à notre transformation et à l'inspection des moindre détails pouvant dévoiler notre supercherie , nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour y déjeuner.**

**Nous étions assisses chacune à notre tablée attendant que le plan ne se déclenche !**

**Harry entra suivit de Ron.**

**Ron se dirigeât immédiatement vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.**

**A peine assis, il engouffrait déjà une quantité monstrueuse de nourriture ? Comment était-ce possible ? **

**Harry n'avait même pas tourner la tête vers la table des griffondors ?**

**Il s'était approché de celle des serpentards et avait enlacé et embrassé « Hermione »(moi) comme jamais, il ne l'avait fait auparavant !**

**Puis, il nous avait rejoins et nous déjeunions paisiblement !**

**Une dizaine de minutes plu tard, le professeur McGonagall vînt me prévenir de la mort prématurée d'une parente !**

**J'avais précisément vingt minutes pour récupérer quelques affaires et ensuite me rendre au bureau du directeur pour être transférée à mon domicile.**

**Je quittais mes amis , non pas avant d'avoir subit leur accolades, tous d'eux étant inquiets de mon escapade en solitaire ?**

**J'entrais donc dans les appartements préfectoraux récupérer mon sac laisser la veille et percutais de plein fouet le second préfet !**

**-Drago !…Dessolé !**

**-Mione, çà va ? Tu es toute blanche !**

**-Oui,…enfin, non, je retourne chez mes parents…ma mère est effondrée, sa cousine qui est aussi sa meilleur amie vient de mourir !**

**Je vais la soutenir pour atténuer sa douleur ! Donc, je ne serai pas là ce week-end ?**

**Bon, je te laisse !…Ah , oui, j'allais oublier ! **

**Silistra et Harry viendront sûrement réviser dans ma chambre , je leur ai donné ma permission ?**

**- Ok ! Alors, à lundi !**

**-Oui, à lundi !**

**J'entrais dans la chambre et lui partait pour la grande salle.**

**L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais devant l'affreuse gargouille à acclamer les différents mots de passe susceptible de me faire entrer ! **

**Ça m'énervais, pourquoi changer continuellement le mots de passe ?**

**Il n'avait qu'a en choisir un et y rester fidèle ? Mais à bien y réfléchir les sucreries étaient le point faible de notre très cher directeur et il en avaient tellement !**

**J'étais à court d'idée quand une image de lacets ensorcellent vint m'obsédé ?**

**Je risquais le tout en prononçant « lacets ensorcellent »!**

**La gargouille pivota pour me laisser passer !**

**Comment avait-il fait pour m'envoyer cette image ?**

**- Bonjour, monsieur…**

**- Bonjour, Silistra…prête ?**

**J'acquiesçais.**

**- Bien, voilà le portoloin qui te conduira au manoir et qui te ramènera dans ce bureau dimanche à 18 heures !**

**Fait très attention à toi ?**

**- Bien, monsieur !**

**J'attrapais la plume et sentis le tourbillon caractéristique m'emporter au loin.**

**J'atterris devant les portes d'entrée du manoir.**

**Tout était calme et paisible en cette matinée de novembre, je montais les quatre marches du perron pour entrer chez moi !**

**Elles s'ouvrirent sans plus attendre, reconnaissant l'héritière des Karkaroff !**

**J'entrais d'un pas conquérant dans le hall d'entrée, je n'y était plue revenue depuis quatre ans, les lieux étaient désert, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs.**

**Mes pas me conduisit au salon, j'y entrais presque à reculons ?**

**Tant les émotions m'assaillaient, j'y revoyais mes parents assis devant l'âtre ! Bien que mon père soit inexpressif, je savais qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux…**

**Un petit « plop » me sortais de mes songes ?**

**Une elfe de maison se pliait devant moi dans une multitude de courbettes !**

**Je n'avais pas du tout penser à ça ?**

**- Kobalt est là pour vous servir maîtresse ? **

**Vos désirs sont des ordres !**

**Elle me regardait les yeux pétillent, attendant le moindre de mes souhaits.**

**- Je sais, Kobalt !**

**J'ordonne que tu retourne à Durmstrang immédiatement et que tu ne parle à personne de cette entrevue ?**

**M'as-tu compris ?**

**- oui, maîtresse, couina-t-elle avant de disparaître ?**

**Je quittais précipitamment cette pièce pour inspecter le reste du manoir.**

**J'empruntais l'escalier central et me dirigeais vers ma chambre d'enfant.**

**Elle m'avait toujours paru démesurée et s'était encore le cas aujourd'hui ?**

**Je déposais mes affaires sur le lit et partais immédiatement au mausolée des Karkaroff !**

**Pour ce faire , j'empruntais un petit sentier derrière le manoir.**

**J'aurai pu transplaner directement mais me promener dans ces bois me procurais énormément de plaisir, de réconfort…**

**Il suffisait que je revienne sur mes terres pour que je me sente bien !**

**J'entendais les oiseaux pépier, les feuilles crisser sous mes pas, les animaux s'enfuirent à mon approche , c'était un pur bonheur !**

**Mais le trajet ne durait pas éternellement et le mausolée des Karkaroff ce trouva bientôt face à moi ?**

**J'entrais dans ce lieu de recueillement qui abritait plus de quinze générations de Karkaroff !**

**Tout ses valeureux sorciers morts pour leurs opinions, leurs hantises, leurs idioties ou leurs mauvaises fois pour certains ?**

**Je sillonnais les caveaux, trop nombreux à mon goût pour arriver enfin devant celui où l'on croyait que ma mère reposait ?**

**Je savais qu'il n'en était rien et sans un dernier regard, je transplanais dans la crypte des louves ! **

**Un lieu en pleine montagne où reposait les quatre générations « maudite » ?**

**Une crypte qui m'accueillerait le jour de mon départ pour l'oubli !**

**Enfant, j'adorait y venir avec ma mère.**

**Une béatitude m'enveloppait dés l'entrée, je descendait la trentaine d'escaliers en caressant les parois rocheuses et me ressourçait de cette énergie bienfaitrice.**

**Au bas de l'escalier ce trouvait une immense salle circulaire , quatre caveaux étaient disposés en arc de cercle contre la paroi .**

**Sur ma gauche se trouvait le premier, celui de ma mère Katerina - Sophia Veinamorovitch- Karkaroff**

**Le second, celui de ma grand-mère Sophia -Katia Tchernovitsi- Veinamorovitch**

**Le troisième, celui de mon arrière- grand-mère Katia -Anastasia Petroff - Tchernovitsi**

**Et le dernier, celui de mon arrière- arrière- grand- mère Anastasia - Silistra Bistritza - Petroff**

**Nous étions maintenant toutes réunies, les cinq générations maudite !**

**J'étais revenue en ces lieux car les paroles de ce fantôme m'y avait contraint !**

**Rien ne se passait pourtant ?**

**M'étais-je trompée ?**

**J'entendais au loin l'orage éclater et une rage latente déferlait dans mon être !**

**J'étais anxieuse, découragée et très en colère, en plus les émotions refoulées m'assaillaient, je ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant ?**

**Pourquoi ? Après tout, j'étais dans une crypte entourée par la mort, la quelle d'entre elle me l'aurait reproché ?**

**A bout, je m'écroulais en larme aux pieds de ces femme meurtries dans leur vie. **

**Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter ces sillons diluviens.**

**Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était nécessaire, qu'il n'y avait que mes mères pour me juger ?**

**Je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais versé autant de larmes, même à la mort de ma mère !**

**J'étais en proie à une certaine agitation, mes membres tremblaient et j'avais froid.**

**Je fermais les yeux et le noir m'avala.**

**Je me retrouvais dans cette clairière sans bruit, sans vie ?**

**Que faisais-je là ?…**

**Puis, je l'entendis !**

**Je me retournais pour l'apercevoir, elle avançait vers moi en flottant ?**

**Elle était nimbée d'une lumière céleste, son regard scrutateur m'observait dans les moindre détails.**

**Elle était d'une jeunesse et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.**

**Sa chevelure et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que les miens.**

**Je savais qui elle était mais je n'osais lui parler ?**

**Allait-elle s'évaporer ?**

**D'une voie veloutée, elle me dit ses quelques mots: - Silistra, je suis toi et tu es moi ?**

**Mon sang coule dans tes veines.**

**« Maudite », tu es de ma faute ?**

**Il y a bien longtemps, , j'ai commis un acte irréfléchis en m'enfuient à l'annonce d'un mariage arrangé.**

**Naïve et ingénue, j'étais quand j'ai rencontré le loup ?**

**J'étais terrorisée et j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait logique, ****courir pour échapper à une mort certaine ?**

**Je n'avais pourtant rien à craindre, il avait d'autres projets pour moi ?**

**Après une course poursuite dans les bois, il m'attrapa et me marqua du cercle lunaire.**

**Il venait de me choisir comme compagne ?**

**Pas besoin de me mordre, le liage a réveillé un gêne qui sommeillait en moi.**

**Nous sommes des descendantes directe de Fenrir « le destructeur » !**

**La légende raconte qu'une fois libéré de ses chaînes, Fenrir, l'exécuteur du destin devait monter à l'assaut du domaine d'Odin et l'occire !**

**Mais après des années de réclusions, il descendit sur terre pour en faire un monde de désolation !**

**Il détruisait tout sur son passage, provoquant des guerres, des exodes, des famines ne laissant que des ruines et les pleurs aux survivants.**

**Il s'enorgueillissait de chaque destruction !**

**Mais au cours d'une bataille ,il fût blessé et ne resta en vie que par la grâce d'une jeune femme qui lui porta secours.**

**Sous son apparence humaine, elle l'avait pris pour un des membres de son clan adoptif !**

**Elle le soigna sans faire de différence et pour la remercier, il lui proposa une place à ses côtés ?**

**Chose qu'elle refusa sur le champ, non pas qu'elle ne l'aima mais triste à la seule idée d'abandonner les siens ?**

**Il l'a séduit quand même et lui donna le plus beau des cadeaux, des jumeaux, mi-homme mi-loup aux pouvoirs redoutables.**

**Après leur naissance, il se souvint qu'il avait une mission à accomplir.**

**Il promit à la belle Helena de revenir au plus vite.**

**Il remonta à Asgard où il combattu et tua le dieu Odin dans son palais de Valaskjàlf.**

**Elle l'attendit en vain car il ne revînt jamais, l'acte qu'il avait commis ne devait être pardonné par aucuns dieux restants.**

**Il fût donc terrassé par Vidar, qui lui plongea une épée dans le cœur !**

**Tu sais donc tes origines, petite Silistra !**

**La marque qui orne ton épaule est une malédiction, une fois qu'elle est apposée on ne peut revenir en arrière ?**

**Les lycanthropes n'ont qu'un amour dans leur vie, peu d'entre eux pratique le liage ?**

**Un délai d'un an est accordé à l'élue pour retrouver et aimer la bête dans tout les sens du terme.**

**L'année écoulée sans que tu ne le cherche ou le trouve, te conduira à une mort sans appel !**

**Moi, je n'ai pas écouter mon cœur et j'ai choisis ce que me dictaient mes parents ?**

**Je n'ai jamais été déçue par ce choix, ton arrière- arrière- grand- père était un homme merveilleux, il aurait pu me répudier en découvrant mon état de lycanthrope mais il a outre passé sa peur pour ne m'aimer que plus ?**

**La preuve dix mois après notre union naissait notre fille Katia, un rayon de soleil dans un monde qui allait ce fermer pour moi.**

**Un mois après, le loup me retrouvait et me faisait passer de vie à trépas.**

**Je laissais sur terre un homme anéanti par ma mort et une jeune orpheline qui avait hérité de cette « malédiction » !**

**Je vois dans ton regard de l'incompréhension, tu te demande pourquoi je dit une « malédiction » ? Simple, ne vois-tu pas que nous décimons les familles de nos époux en ne leurs donnant que des filles ? Ton père était le dernier des Karkaroff son nom ne perdura pas dans le temps tout comme les noms de tes aïeux ?**

**Certaines choses doivent être encore éclaircies, nous sommes en osmose avec la bête et c'est pour ça qu'il nous est interdit de mordre qui conque ?**

**Elle prendrait malheureusement le dessus et ce serait l'anarchie ! Il ne te reste plus qu'a le chercher et à le trouver mais fait attention que l'homme et la bête ne ne fasse qu'un ?**

**Il sait qui tu es ? **

**Il te facilitera peut-être la tâche en s'approchant de toi ?**

**Tu le sentiras et le reconnaîtras de suite.**

**Surtout, ne répond pas l'appel du loup lors de la pleine lune ?**

**C'est à l'homme que tu dois te donner la première fois ? **

**Je n'ai pas eu ses conseils quand le destin ma lier ?**

**De toute façon, j'aurais choisi Dimitri !**

**Une pointe de tristesse avait zébré son regard.**

**Maintenant, il est temps que je retourne parmi les miens ?**

**Tout est dit ? Fais en bonne usage !**

**Adieux mon enfant !**

**Elle disparut dans une brume, me laissant seul avec mon tourment.**

**Je pestais, mon destin avait toujours tendance à suivre les choix des autres sans tenir compte de mes propres désirs.**

**Je n'étais absolument pas prête pour accepter l'amour ?**

**En avais-je seulement la capacité ou le droit ?**

**Mais mains ne sont-elles pas recouvertes de sang d'innocent ?**

**Oui, bien sûr, j'étais obligée ?**

**Mais , j'aurais pu refuser, allez à l'encontre des ordres ?**

**Décidément, cette histoire faisait ressortir une facette de moi qui ne me plaisait guère ?**

**Et ce liage qui voulait que j'aime un homme dans tout les « sens » du terme ? La belle affaire !**

**Sans lui, je ne serais qu'une jeune femme ne devant se soucier que de la façon de duper le maître des ténèbres !**

**La colère qui m'avait propulsé en ses lieux revenait à l'assaut et dans un ultime geste dérisoire, je fermais les yeux !**

**Erreur ! Un océan de lave en fusion me narguait, il avait quand même un magnifique regard, résignée, j'ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver allongée dans le crypte.**

**Je souris à moi-même ?**

**Ah ! Il m'avait choisi comme compagne ?**

**Il allait peut-être le regretter ?**

**Je n'allais quand même pas me servir sur un plateau ?**

**Et dans un éclat de rire, je décrétais la chasse à l'homme ouverte !**

**A suivre…**


	14. Chapter 14 : De découverte en découverte

_**Bonjour !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien et que cette attente ne vous ai pas découragé à lire la suite de cette hisoire ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas le nombre de fois ou je me suis assise devant cet écran avec le seul but de vous écrire une suite qui malheurement restait on ne sait où ?**_

_**Le stress de la page blanche ? **_

_**Peut-être ! **_

_**Mais je dirais plutôt la paresse d'un esprit rebelle à toute suite...**_

_**Bon ! Revenons à notre histoire !**_

_**Que d'ennuis en perspective pour cette jeune femme, découvrir le passé n'est pas forcement signe d'avancement ? **_

**_Surtout qu'il reste beaucoup d'ombres et que la lumière ne peut filtré que si on lui ouvre la porte ?_**

**_Ce chapitre est plus noir et pourait choquer certaine personne ?_**

**_Quoi que l'on vive dans un monde où la barbarie est légion ! _**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

**Elle n'était pas maître de son destin ?**

**Chapitre 14 : De découverte en découverte…**

C'est d'un pas épuisé mais serein que je quittais la crypte des louves.

Deux sujets accaparaient mon esprit, le premier et non pas le moindre était la découverte de mes origines , il était clair que tout ne m'avait pas été dévoilé mais les portes m'était désormais ouvertes et la seconde préoccupation était une faim de loup qui rendait mon humeur morose ?

Pourvu que le garde manger soit abondamment fourni !

Je transplanais directement dans les cuisines regrettant sur le moment le renvoi de cobalt pour Durmstrang !

Mais dés mon arrivée, mon instinct me mit en garde contre un danger proche, je devais être très prudente car jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait jamais trompé !

J'entendais au loin des bruissements de pas dans l'herbe et les murmures augmentés à l'approche des visiteurs !

J'humais l'air afin de m'acquérir de l'identité des indésirables ?

Qui étaient-ce ?

Certainement pas les moldus du village voisin !

Ils n'approchaient jamais du domaine trop apeurés par une légende qui remontait à l'arrivée de ma mère sur cette terre?

« Une nuit de pleine lune, elle avait revêtu son habit de bête et était allée se dégourdir dans les bois !

Un jeune du village s'était endormi au pieds d'un chêne et rêvait sans doute de sa belle quand il fût réveillé par les jappements de plaisir de ma mère et les cris d'agonie de l'animal qu'elle avait acculé aux pieds de arbre voisin.

La chasse passée, elle avait repris forme humaine sous les yeux ébahit d'horreur du dormeur !

Le jeune homme avait pris ses jambes à son cou et avait disparu comme le souffle du vent !

Le lendemain et depuis ce jour, on racontait qu' une belle jeune femme se transformait en reine de la nuit aux griffes acérées et aux crocs sanglants et qu'elle ne montrait aucunes pitiés pour les voyageurs s'égarant sur son domaine ! »

Une légende était née et elle tenait éloignés les moldus trop curieux…

J'avançais donc dans la direction de ses intrus excitée par l'exutoire qu'ils allaient m'apporter.

L'excitation retomba quand j'aperçu deux mangemorts remonter l'allée centrale du parc et deux autres transplaner prêt de la fontaine.

Que venaient-ils faire au manoir Karkaroff ?

De quel droit se permettaient-ils cette intrusion ?

M'amuser serait pour plu tard !

Je me faufilais par l'entrée de service et me dirigeais directement vers le seul lieux de la maison où personne ne pourrait me voir ?

J'entrais dans cette pièce avec beaucoup d'appréhension et de nostalgie.

Un parfum de jasmin, de lilas et d'herbes fraîchement coupée embaumaient encore cette chambre comme si le dernier passage de la propriétaire avait été graver à jamais.

Je devais faire vite car j'entendais le crissement de leurs pas sur les marches de l'escalier.

Personne en dehors des Karkaroff ne savait qu'un labyrinthe longeait les différentes pièces du manoir.

Un tableau scellait son entrée.

Mon père l'avait offert à ma mère peu de temps après ma naissance.

Le résultats était surprenant , l'artiste qui l'avait peint avait reproduit les moindre détails qui caractérisaient la beauté ensorcelante de ma mère, elle n'avait jamais vieillis et régnait en maîtresse absolue sur cette chambre qui fût jadis à elle.

Elle me souriait et n'attendait que l'offrande que je lui offrirais pour qu'elle lève le sortilège le temps de mon entrée.

Une simple petite entaille à l'extrémité de mon doigt avec le coupe papier et un passage sur ses lèvres charnues déclencherait l'ouverture. J'avançais dans le noir, l'étroitesse du couloir ne me faisait pas peur !

J'avais passé mon enfance à m'y réfugier afin d'échapper à mes obligations morbides, malheureusement quand j'y sortais l'ordre revenait et je m'y pliais sans le moindre remords.

J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit où j'avais passé des heures à observer mon père sans qu'il ne le sache.

Au vue des douze sièges disposer en arc de cercle autour du bureau, une réunion allait certainement si dérouler.

Mon attente ne fut pas longue, dix mangemorts entrèrent et prirent place.

Pas un seul sons ne trahissait leurs présence !

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que le maître et ses deux généraux ne transplanent sur leur chaise.

Même avec leur cagoule sur leur tête, ils étaient parfaitement reconnaissables, Lucius et Bellatrix arboraient un air condescendant.

La réunion débuta quand le maître prit la parole, son ton était calme et ne présageait rien de bon, la preuve m'en fut faites quelques minutes plu tard quand le mangemort assis à sa droite tomba de son siège en convulsant , se tordent de douleur face au doloris que lui infligeait Voldemort.

L'échec de la dernière mission était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase mais en regardant bien, le plaisir qu'il y prenait, décuplait son sadisme au paroxysme.

Pourtant tout cessa d'un coup, il porta sa main tenant sa baguette à sa tempe, frotta deux fois l'endroit et l'abaissa directement.

- Sortez ! Leur dit-il ?

Les mangemorts se regardèrent avec incompréhension !

Qu'arrivait-il à leur seigneur ?

-Sortez, tous ! Bandes d'incapables !

L'énervement dans sa voie était palpable et aucun d'eux n'était bête pour rester au risque d'y perdre leur vie ?

Ils disparurent dans un plop synchroniser, le laissant seul.

Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, tête baissée.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Je le vis porter subrepticement ses mains à son crâne afin de l'enserrer !

Avait-il mal à la tête ?

D'une certaine façon, je me réjouissais de le savoir prédisposer à la douleur.

D'un geste, il releva la tête et regarda dans ma direction.

Son regard était encore plu mauvais qu'a son accoutumée et bien que je sache qu'il ne puisse me voir, je me reculais dans l'ombre du couloir.

Il avança droit vers la cheminée puis s'arrêta et commença à observer le portrait qui nous séparait.

C'était une représentation de moi qui avait la particularité d'évoluer au fils du temps et ce jusqu'à mes vingt ans.

Mon père avait adoré ce présent qu'il avait reçu pour ses quarante ans et l'avait immédiatement installer comme trophée et illusoire au dessus de la cheminée.

Il agrippa la tablette, leva les yeux vers mon portrait et murmura c'est quelques mots qui me glaça le sang : -Ainsi donc, vous venez de donné à ce misérable ce que vous me destiniez !

Bien que je vous l'ai ordonné, vous paierez ce méfait .

Vous ne deviendrez jamais ma femme mais je me servirais de vous pour mon bon plaisir et le plaisir de mes mangemorts soyez s'en certaine ,belle Silistra !

Il se détourna .

L'horreur était à son comble, par la faute de je ne sait quoi, il me menaçait de représailles.

Qu'avait bien pu faire Hermione et Harry pour le mettre dans tout ses états ?

Et comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

J'avais vu passé sur son visage toutes sortes de sensations, mépris, colère, envie, dégoût et même de la répulsion.

Que s'était-il passé à Poudlard pendant mon absence ?

Je réfléchissais quand une idée saugrenue s'insinua dans mes pensées !

Oh ! Serait ce possible ?

J'éclatais de rire tout en pensant que nos deux tourtereaux avaient passé le cap du baiser…mais mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand il se retourna pour me fixer de nouveau.

Il n'était déjà pas beau mais là !

La haine lui déformait encore plus les traits !

Beurk ! Répugnant ! De quoi vous terrifiez pour le restant de vos jours.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et observa le portrait.

Etait-il possible qu'il ai deviné que j'y soit derrière ?

Peu probable !

Mais je n'allais quand même pas attendre qu'il vérifie.

Je m'éclipsais à pas de loups afin de joindre ma chambre pour y récupérer mes affaires.

Mon sac récupéré et réduit au maximum pour tenir dans ma poche, je quittait le manoir par la porte de service laissant derrière moi le moins de traces possible.

J'étais libre et pourtant sur mes gardes, le regard qu'il avait porté au portrait ne présageait rien de bon !

Encore quelques pas et je me fondrait parmi les bois entourant le manoir.

L'excitation du moment passé n'était pas comparable à ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

J'allais pouvoir libérer le loup qui sommeillait depuis le liage.

Mais une effervescence dans les communs me fit accélérer le pas.

J'entendais les pas crissés sur les graviers de l'allée.

J'humais l'air pour confirmer ce que mon ouie m'avait dévoilé.

Trois hommes était à mes trousses dont deux ne me préoccupait nullement mais le troisième était une autre affaire ?

Mon odorat ne me trompait pas en m'affirmant la lycanthropie du dernier.

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres des lycanthropes ?

Il émanait de lui une force brute, le loup avait tout les pouvoirs sur l'humain !

Il était de ce faite encore plus dangereux.

Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ?

Une seule solution s'ouvrait à moi, me métamorphosé sans plus attendre ?

Lui n'en n'était pas capable puisque la lune n'était pas à son apogée ?

Je courais encore quelques mètres pour arriver à l'ancienne bâtisse du garde chasse, abandonnée depuis fort longtemps mais tenant encore debout par on ne sait quel miracle ?

Je poussais la porte qui racla le sol de terre dans un bruit sourd.

J'arrêtais ma respiration et écoutais les bruits alentours avant d'entrer pour me dévêtir, d'y transformer mes affaires en un collier que je passais immédiatement autour du cou avant de me métamorphoser.

Ma forme de loup pouvait me sauver face à un de mes condisciples, enfin je l'espérais car la seule fois ou j'avais été en présence d'un loup un liage s'était effectué !

L'aura de haine qui ce dégageait de ce lycan poussait mon instinct à la prudence.

Je sortis sans bruit et m'enfonça plus encore dans la végétation.

Pas un bruit ne venait perturber ma fuite, je courais dans ce dédale d'arbres évitant les branches basses et les espaces éclairés ne me fiant qu'à mes sens pour sauver ma peau !

Après cette course effrénée, je ralentis ma marche, le combat devenait inévitable !

Je me fondais dans la végétation et épiais leurs arrivée.

Ils n'étaient pas discrets, sûrement des novices, les pauvres ils n'avaient aucunes chances de m'échapper.

L'attaque fut rapide, le premier ne vit même pas mon arrivée et quand il tomba au sol son cou formait un angle droit.

Le second se retourna pour faire face à l'agresseur mais ne s'attendait aucunement à tomber sur un loup-garou !

Je vis clairement dans son regard toute la peur que je lui inspirais, pauvre bougre…je ne pouvais le laisser vivre !

Il couina et implora ma pitié à la vue de mes babines se dresser.

Il était trop tard pour lui et la fin ne vint pas de mes crocs mais de mes griffes que j'entassais dans son torse, perforant ses poumons et son cœur.

La mort fut instantanée.

Il glissa au sol, les yeux fixent le ciel étoilé.

J'étais là, regardant mes mains couvertes de sang ne pouvant que me maudire et vouer à la destruction les instigateurs de ma monstruosité ?

Un bruit d'applaudissement me rendit mes esprits.

Il était là adossé à un arbre, applaudissant ce massacre.

Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de félicitée, d'adoration, de vénération !

Il était grand ,baraqué et très laid.

Pourtant un magnétisme sortait de lui, s'était peut être dû au faite qu'il dégageai une puissance phénoménale ?

Il n'était pas métamorphosé mais l'influence de la demi lune exerçait déjà sur lui son pouvoir.

Nous nous observions sans qu'aucun de nous ne fasses le geste qui enclencherait les hostilités.

Son déplacement fut rapide pour sa forme humaine et en deux trois mouvements il fut face à moi.

Ses yeux jaunes sondaient les miens, peut-être dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une faille ?

Il était vraiment grand sous sa forme humaine mais devait être impressionnant en loup.

Une chose est sûr, je n'étais pas enthousiasme à le découvrir ?

Il fronça son sourcils et me dit d'une voix rauque :

-Bonjour, Silistra !

Je vois ton étonnement dans ton regard !

Croyais-tu m'échapper ?

Non !…Oh !…Je t'ai appelé par ton prénom !

J'ai su qui tu étais la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds au manoir.

Bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit au maître ?

Pourquoi ?

C'est simple, avec ce que je viens de voir et mes doutes. Tu seras une alliée de choix.

En plus, tu es très belle humaine et loin d'être désagréable à regarder pour le moment ?

Il vint caressé ma joue droite d'un geste d'une extrême douceur.

- Non ! Pas désagréable du tout !

J'avoue même préféré ton aspect actuel.

Ta peau est si douce et aucune marque de bataille vient la zébré.

Dommage que tu sois liée.

Mais tout peux s'arranger, un accident est si vite arrivé et dans notre communauté il n'est pas exclu de se battre pour une femelle ?

Pendant ce temps mon esprit cogitait à trouver ne solution afin de me débarrasser de cet importun ?

La fuite mais pour aller où ?

Il me rattraperait facilement.

Le transplanage ? Dans mon état c'était inenvisageable !

Le portoloin ? Peut-être ?

Mais pour cela, je devais redevenir humaine avec les risques qu'il n'agresse et là, j'étais perdue.

Pourtant, c'est-ce que je fit.

Je me suis retrouvée humaine et entièrement nue devant un prédateur de la pire espèce, un hybride saturé d'hormones.

Ah ! Lui aussi voulait jouer à ce petit jeux ?

Parfait !

J'ai déposé ma main sur son épaule puis j'ai approché ma bouche de son oreille et je lui ai murmuré qu'il faisait froid et que nous ne devions pas rester dans cette forêt une minute de plus, qu'à tout moment un mangemorts pourrait surgir et nous surprendre.

Que le maître ne devait pas savoir pour notre collaboration future ?

J'ai ensuite retirer le collier de mon cou pour prendre mes vêtements et ainsi me recouvrir. J'effectuais cette tâche avec beaucoup de lenteur afin de ne pas éveiller sa suspicion.

Ma cape revêtue; je lui demandais si je pouvais disposé de ma baguette et prendre le mouchoir au fond du sac ?

- Doucement ma belle, il serait navrant d'abîmer une si belle peau ?

J'obtempérais avec toute la diplomatie qu'il convenait à cet instant.

Je lui aurai bien planter mes griffes dans ses flans.

Jouez les ingénues me convenait parfaitement pour attraper ce fichu mouchoir contenant le portoloin qui me transporterait loin de cet individus.

J'avais maintenant le timbre dans la main droite tandis que l'autre ce trouvait sur la joue de mon ennemi et j' attendais avec impatience que la petite friction faite dessus enclenche le mécanisme de retour.

Dés que je sentis le tourbillons caractéristique me chatouiller les entrailles, mes ongles ce sont entassés dans sa chair.

Souvenir qu'il garderait de moi, longtemps !…


End file.
